


Thawed Hearts - Sequel to Thawing the Frozen Heart

by LauraClc2



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Hansla, Iceburns, frozen fanfiction, helsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraClc2/pseuds/LauraClc2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen hasn't recovered her memories yet. The whole kingdom longs to know what has happened to her. They now have to find out what They have done to Elsa, and she can count on her sister and Hans to help her reveal the truth.</p><p>  "I'm scared.<br/>  _ Of what ?<br/>  _ Of what I may  find out if I recall this event."</p><p>  I don't own neither Frozen nor its characters, they belong to Disney. But this Fanfiction, the writing and the plot are mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thawed Hearts - Sequel to Thawing the Frozen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello alll
> 
> THIS. IS. FINALLY. UP !!!
> 
> I'm so happy albeit I do not know what you'll think of it. Enjoy reading anyway !
> 
> Sorry for the wait by the way, hope it was worth it.

_ In a once fair kingdom, a ruler did appear, _

_ Born with a secret power so great, _

_ Alone, she stayed in fear. _

**_ Love will thaw. _ **

(Did the fellow truly have a frozen heart.)

There were numerous versions of the tale of the Snow Queen, and the questions that came with it. Had she inherited her powers from a remote family member, or was she chosen by some kind of shaman or sorcerer to bear the burden of a curse that had already ruined her whole life ? Did they come from a malediction or were they given at birth, or—

_ What had the child done ? _

Had she purposefully frozen her realm or had she unleashed her powers out of pure fear ? Was she the one who had saved her sister or had Anna saved both her sister and herself ?

There were those unanswered questions about the Queen. But who knew her story better than the fair people of Arendelle ?

There were numerous versions of the events that had troubled their lives again, just after what they referred as the Great Thaw.

Some people suspected Hans to have imagined another of his mischievous schemes aiming to steal the throne he had once failed to claim, deaf to their Queen's explanations about him not being involved further than her kidnapping. Others said she had been captured by men nobody had ever met after Hans had taken her away on _that_ party night, and that she had endured some kind of torture in their custody. They said that it would break her even more than she already was if she was to recall what exactly they had done to her, albeit they all craved to know the truth. Some also assured that being aware there's something important you can't remember might even be worse. 

_ Missing parts of your life out of your reach. _

They had tried to question the prisoner who had almost pulled all life away from her frail body, but nothing useful had come out of his mouth yet.

(How had the Queen lost her memory ?)

He still refused to cooperate. They would have to use more drastic measures, although Elsa wasn't entirely pleased by the idea of hurting another human being - if _he_ could still be called that -, what choice did they have left, anyway ?

The young Queen would wake up screaming everynight at different hours, and her shrieks would wake everyone in the castle up, from the servants living on the first floor to guests sleeping in their comfy rooms on the 3rd one. She would not fall back asleep. No matter how hard she would try, how Anna would comfort her, it had no effect upon her. She said she was dreaming of ghastly things that might have happened or not, she wasn't sure, and she would not stop weeping. After a few times, the strawberry blonde would end up heading at Hans' room and knock, urging him to come. He didn't dare to come out of his chambers, at first, and he was slightly confused the first few times she had called for him, but he finally got used to it. At the end, he came by himself before Elsa's door after waking, still waiting for Anna to go first, showing full respect to the two sisters' privacy. Still, he didn't fully understand why he, of all people, had been called to soothe her and attempt to bring her back into the protective arms of sleep. Not so protective, it seemed.

Kristoff often showed up, too, getting up instead of Anna, whom he would have told to try to get back to sleep because he could fetch Hans himslef and check on her sister to keep her informed, although he didn't even share her room - _yet_ -. He knew his fiancée needed much more rest, even if it happened that she insitsted to check on Elsa herself and sneak into his room to tell him of her state as he had so sympathically offered to do for her.

This routine, barely a few weeks after, had made them all cruelly lacking of sleep.

Anna would fall asleep at unexpected places, and Kristoff would carry her back at the castle and tuck her in her bed, or wait for her to wake up. That was mainly what had shoved him to offer his help at night, so she wouldn't always be the one getting up. After all, sharing one's life also means sharing tough moments. And he was born ready for that. His feeling for her surpassed for sure his own wellbeing.

_ Love is putting someone else's needs before yours. _

Still, as strong as he may be, he needed to rest, too. So Hans never knew whether it would be Anna of Kristoff who would come to him, since he wasn't even aware how they would decide who was getting up and who was lucky enough to enjoy their bed that night.

Elsa would attend absent-mindedly to her meetings with the Council, which got them even more worried by each time they met, always having to see their Queen so exhausted. She was barely able to discuss social, economical and political matters without ending up asking them to repeat entirely what they had just said. She also found herslef taking a nap every-so-often in the gardens or in her library, and she would wake up a few hours later, a pair of mesmerizing peridot eyes gazing down at her.

Hans would simply not show it. Hiding things away was all he had ever done. He would sneak into the Queen's library, enjoying to be surrounded by books that told their tales so silently. And what an interesting collection did the Queen have ! Those were books that would make you think of atters you would have never thought of it it wasn't for the lessons they would teach you. That's how he understood by which manner Elsa was so cultivated. He would often find himself in her company, discussing with her about one book, then another, and another, and he didn't mind it at all. (Not that it wasn't _her_ library.) That was time that didn't go to waste. It could be useful one day. Treats, bargains, war equipment, strategy, everything that would one day be needed to run the kingdom. Things that wouldn't be less than helpful. When he didn't head to her personal library, he would sleep by Sitron's side or rest in his newly given room in the castle. It was situated in the servants' aisle at first, where he could be needed and called into the middle of the night to help the staff. But after noticing how helpful he was with the Queen's situation, they had moved him to the same floor, which had made things easier for both him, Anna, and Kristoff, eventually the Queen, too.

Knowing they already have way too much work to take care of, Kai and Gerda, or any other faithful staff member were dismissed the first time they had showed up to assist them. They had known the Queen for her whole life, since she was born if not even before, but they knew they had so many things to accomplish in one day time that it would have to be called a miracle. They didn't need another problem to take care of, even if Anna didn't doubt thy would galdly comply to help Elsa. It was no use to tire them beyond limits.

Olaf, as far as he was concerned,  barely understood what was going on around him. He used to sleep with Anna or Sven and Sitron in the stables before Elsa started having to gruesome nightmares - that's what she would tell him when she was in her state between sleeping and fully waking up - but then decided to keep her company in her room, even if he was of little comfort. Anna would soon have Kristoff by her side in her bed, anyway. But Elsa was alone at night, and all he knew was that she was suffering. They were _all_ suffering.

Seeing his creator, his _mother_ enduring so much pain all at once had awoken some foreign feelings deep inside his small heart of snow. He still lacked of words to describe it, to express what he needed to share with somebody else but himself.

_ What had happened to their happy ending ? _

Not that it had ever existed for any of them. Had it only even once existed for anybody else ?

They found themselves conflicted, between strong feelings tying bonds and attracting people to one another, and the seriousness of their current irremediable situation.

_ Did they truly all fear happiness ? _

(What does conflicted souls lead to ?)

Empty was their stare most of the time, untouched was their food, unclear were their thoughts, rational ones far away, terrifying memories always coming back to the surface. Tired spirits unable to think straight. Theirs words irrational, as were their arguments, meaningless, left unheard and unanswered.

This had caught the little snowman's eyes, who was left behing, although he couldn't make it up by himself. He still had eyes to see the obvious, to distinguish frowns, hidden tears, fake smiles replacing genuine ones, all that was blatant albeit they all attempted to make it unreal, unnoticed.

The whole situation hadn't escaped the eagle-eyed councilors either. It was to say that yes, the Queen's pain, along with all the others', was blindingly obvious. If a snowman could see through their fake expressions, they could, too. It could be so easily read on their features. They tried to figure out what had happened, asking help from the peasants and villagers, but unfortunately, none of those they had questioned had witnessed anything. They were unable to ease their Queen's tireness, nor their own.

Like the whole realm facing this crisis, they felt utterly powerless.

In addition, the guards had recently spotted some of the townspeople invastigating - more like trying to - on their own and had reported it to the exhausted Queen. Albeit it had come form a good thought, this new information had plunged her into a state of utter panic even she wasn't able to understand. She was unsure whether she wanted to learn the truth or not and didn't need people intervening into the army's enquiry. She would rather see it taken care by her personal guards than by them, whom she wasn't sure if they even fully knew what thy were talink about.

_ "You don't understand what I mean, you really have no clue, have you ?" _

_ He could read the pure panic into her bright, fearful wide eyes. _

_ "You're right." he admitted, then paused. "I don't." he walked up to her while taking a deep breath. "But I know for sure that ending up in such a panicked state won't help you the slightest." _

_ She lowered her gaze for a few second, in a punished-child like manner. _

_ "They could bring so much more confusion than there already is, Hans..." she explained, staring at him straight into the eyes. _

_ Mesmerizing peridot eyes. _

**_ I can understand _ ** _. his eyes silently told her, and that was when he knew why he was allowed near the Queen in dark times at night, when the sky was darker than were her thoughts in her mind. _

_ Truth can be so painful to hear, especially when you don't know whether if has been correctly reported or not. Mistakes happen. _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.
> 
> I truly hope it wasn't THAT shitty, 'cause, really, I don't know. I look forward to your comments if you would accept to tell me about it. Well, it's only the Prologue, anyway, but it could be decisive.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it, and I should update some other stuff soon.
> 
> Byebye all
> 
> Loves
> 
> Laura Of Arendelle


End file.
